Come Back To Me
by sillyluna
Summary: Ginny can't remember a thing after the battle they didn't see coming. How will Harry cope with a girlfriend who doesn't even know who he or anyone else is? Can he help her to recover? HG and RHr! I stink at reviews so trust me when I say it is better than
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I don't own anything of JK Rowling's

Please give this story a chance!

* * *

"Quick!" Harry yelled across the grounds at everyone he passed. Blood was running down his face, a gift from Malfoy before he was killed by a spell from Hermione. Wiping it away, he continued his instructions. "Everyone find any survivors you can. If you can mend their injuries, then do so. There is a limited space in the Hospital wing, so only send those in desperate need of care."

He was walking by many people on the ground with mostly minor injuries, not really seeing their faces.

_Please no. Please God no. Let me find her._

They hadn't expected this. The attack wasn't supposed to be this soon. They had no warning at all. Classes had just ended for the day and Harry, Ron and Hermione were in their Common Room working on an essay for McGonagall. Ginny had retired to the library to look up an ingredient she had to report on for her next potions class. All was as usual when a shout came from the grounds.

Hagrid was yelling.

The three didn't even look at each other as they threw their stuff aside and ran through the portrait hole. They met Tonks in the hall on their way out. Using eye contact, Harry and Tonks came to a mutual agreement on what to do. Tonks left through one of the side doors leading towards the Green Houses while Harry went with Ron and Hermione through the front.

It was Malfoy leading close to 100 hooded figures that Harry recognized at once.

Hagrids cabin was on fire; Fang was seen running before he disappeared into the forest.

"Surprised to see me Potter?" Malfoy yelled. He was dressed in a long black cloak that had a ripe at the top with a shiny liquid oozing out. Harry guessed Voldemort wasn't too happy with him after Dumbledore was killed, seeing as he had set the task to Draco, not Snape. "Where's the troop? I figured you would have at least been prepared for an ambush. Then again, you never were the brightest thing."

At that moment, around 30 Order members came marching from behind the school, all led by Tonks.

"Is that all?" laughed Malfoy. "You really are pathetic Potter. You will go down and the Dark Lord will finally see me as the hero I am instead of my stupid father's blood." Malfoy paused as a loud thud came from the entrance hall from the school.

Harry grinned. "Prepare yourself Malfoy. There is an entire school longing to see you and your filthy master destroyed. Scared? You should be!" Spells flew through the air from every which way, all aimed at a target. Harry watched in amazement as students and teachers, filling out of the school, were knocked to the ground only to stand back up and hit their victim with a counter-curse. They had the advantage but blood was shed from both sides. This was going to be a tragic battle even if they did have more men.

There she was, lying on the ground and to Harry's horror, not moving. He ran to her side and cradled her in his arms.

"Ginny, wake up. Wake up." He got a feeling he knew only too well from when he had found Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. "Please don't be dead." Harry's eyes started to water when a shuddering breath broke his tears.

"W-Who are you?

Harry looked down to see a groggy Ginny squinting up at his worried face. "Oh my God, Ginny. I thought….I didn't know….I..," Harry hadn't warned Ginny about Malfoy in his rush to get to the yelling Hagrid. Then he realized something. "What do you mean 'Who am I'? Ginny, it's me, Harry."

"I don't remember…." Ginny's head collapsed on Harry's arm as she passed out again.

_This can't be happening._ Harry picked up the unconscious Ginny. He felt a large bump on the back of her head and when he looked at his fingers, he found it wet with blood. He ran her to Ron who was near by, healing a slightly injured Luna. Luna had fought well. Harry had witnessed her hex a Death Eater with a spell Harry had never heard of before.

"Ron, Ginny needs help; she didn't remember me when she was conscious just a minute ago. I think she hit her head." Ron's face turned white and his eyes widened as he took Ginny's dead weight out of Harry's hands. "Run her to the Hospital Wing. She needs some medicine and a bandage for her head. I need to stay here and help heal. You stay with her. If she wakes up, tell her I will be there as soon as I can." _If she even remembers me._

Ron finally looked up at Harry. "Of course. Could you find Hermione? I haven't seen her anywhere and I am really worried. I've tried to look for her but there were people to be healed. I know she's smart but…" Ron turned an even paler color as he turned to leave.

"Ron, I'll find her. She will be fine. Don't worry.

Harry watched as Ron ran Ginny towards the front door towards the castle. He turned around and took in his surroundings of sick helping the sicker. His eyes scanned the grounds for Hermione. She was over by a girl with short brown hair, mending a broken wrist with her wand. She looked up and gave Harry a reassuring look and turn to help a boy not too far from her with a large gash on his leg. Harry sighed in relief. If Ginny came around, maybe things would be ok. If Ginny didn't come around……?

_Come on Ginny. You have to pull through this. You have to. I love you too much for you not to..._

_

* * *

_

I hope you like the first chapter. The reviews will determine if I keep I going. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I'm not a hundred percent sure where I want to take this story, so hang with me. I have an idea but like I said before, it depends on your reviews as to where I will take it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Is she ok?"_

"_Yes, the nurse said she has a concussion and, from what I told them about her not remembering anything, they say it's normal. They say she may not remember anything for weeks._

There was a deep sigh from the person standing next to her head. The conscious girl lay on her back, with her eyes closed, listening to the voices around her. They sounded so familiar, both low and manly, but she wasn't sure where she had heard them from and who they belonged to. One sounded like he was close to her as in more than just a friend. His voice was kind and worried. That was the one who had just talked. The other one was different. He sounded worried, but in a different way than the other man. His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"_Tell me you found Hermione. Was she ok?"_

The conscious girl wracked her brain, trying to figure out what they were talking about. _What the heck is a Hermione?_

"_Hermione is fine. She was curing; that's probably why you couldn't find each other."_

"_Has she heard about Ginny yet?"_

"_She said she would be up as soon as she finished healing a girl she found by the castle."_

_So Hermione is a person, a girl from the sound of it._ Again, it sounded familiar, but nothing came to mind as to what was so familiar about it. _Who is this Ginny person they are talking about? Is that me? _The girl opened her eyes, deciding it was time to get some answers. As she opened her eyes, she took in her surroundings. The high ceiling was lit up by the large windows surrounding the beds. That was when she noticed the many beds against the hard, stoned wall; all of them were full with people with all sorts of injuries. One had a broken leg and a patched up eye, but the more she looked, the more bazaar the injuries became. Purple ooze was leaking from one girl's head, while a boy near by had large bubbles coming out of his mouth every time he opened it.

"Ginny, you're awake." The tall red headed man standing next to her looked around with a smile on his face. "Are you alright? Can you remember anything?"

"No. I take it I'm Ginny?" The smile on the man's face faded as she said this. Obviously this was not something he wanted to hear. "I'm sorry. Certain things seem familiar, like you're face and his voice." Ginny turned to look at the other man who was closest to her head. The person she saw was not what she had expected though it fit his spine tingling voice perfectly. This person was tall with jet black hair and bright green eyes. He was very nice looking._ Oh who am I kidding, he's gorgeous._ _Wow!_ The man smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Ginny, I'm Ron, you're older brother. Ring any bells" The other man spoke to her, obviously missing the look on her face.

Ginny turned to look at Ron and shook her head. That explained the worry in his voice before she opened her eyes. So this was her brother. She had a sibling! _I wonder if I have a sister. I hope so!_

"What about me? Come on Ginny, tell me you remember me." The handsome one was talking to her. She shook her head again. "Ginny, I'm your boyfriend, Harry."

Ginny's heart fluttered like a thousand butterflies taking off. _Yes! I have good taste._ "I'm sorry, I don't remember. Maybe you could help me. Maybe seeing a bunch of familiar things would help. Seeing familiar places" She desperately wanted out of this bed and away from the many injured people around them. Harry's face fell and she knew that meant she had to stay.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm sure you will need to stay for a few more days." Harry's face lifted. "At least you don't have to go to St. Mongos. That's the hospital," Harry added at the questioning look on Ginny's face. "I don't think your injury is bad enough for them to take you there. You will be able to go home in a couple of…"

"Harry, Ron, is she awake yet?"

An average height woman came running into view. She had bushy brown hair and was carrying a stick like thing in her right hand. Ginny was just wondering the stick was for when the woman gave Ginny a very tight hug. "Thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried when Harry told me you were here….I didn't know what to think."

"Ginny, this is Hermione," Ron said with a slightly hopeful look on his face. Apparently he was hoping for her to remember.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Ron, what is wrong with you. Ginny knows who I…oh." She looked back at Ginny. "You don't remember?" she asked, looking worried

Ginny shook her head with a pain in her stomach. Although it wasn't her fault she couldn't remember, Ginny couldn't help but feel responsible for the pained looks on these people's faces. In hopes of getting off the subject of her lack of remembrance, she pointed to the stick in Hermione's hand. "You know you have a stick in your hand, right?" Apparently, this wasn't the way to get off that subject, for when she said this, all three of them turned pale. _What could I have possibly forgotten about a stick?_

"You don't remember?" Hermione repeated looking even more worried than before.

"No, I don't," Ginny said her voice rising. _I thought we had already been through this a hundred times, I don't remember!_

"Ginny, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. You are a witch!" Harry said this with disbelief on his face. "You live in the wizarding world. This is a wand." Harry picked up Hermione's hand with the wand still clutched in it. "You have one too. I found it after Ron brought you up here." He reached into his own pocket and pulled a long, light brown wand. "I thought out of everything, you would at least remember you were a witch."

Ginny sat in silence for what seemed like an hour. Then, deciding they were playing a cruel joke on her, Ginny looked up at Harry with a frown on her face and said, "That isn't funny. Why would you make fun of me for not remembering?"

Ron sighed from her other side and said, "We aren't trying to be funny. Why would we lie about something like this? Harry was telling the truth. Trust me, you're my baby sister and I would never lie to you." From the look on his face and the tone in his voice, Ginny decided he couldn't be lying.

Again, Ginny sat in silence, and the others let her. Then, she found her voice and said without looking up at them, "I believe you."

Hermione put a comforting arm on Ginny's shoulder and looked at Ron and Harry. "Ok, lets give you all the basic information. You are the only girl of 7 children…"

"What? I have 6 brothers? Ah, this is not good news." Ginny smiled and looked at Ron who smiled back.

"You have great brothers who will all come as soon as they can." Hermione continued with a smile on her face too. "Your parents are amazing people who will most likely give you more attention than you will be able to stand over the next few weeks. Harry is your boyfriend, as I'm sure you already know. From what you've told me, you really like him too!" Hermione giggled as both Ginny and Harry blushed slightly at this.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat with Ginny for the rest of the evening, telling her the things they cold think of off the top of their heads that seemed important, until the nurse made them leave. As they were leaving, Harry turned and said, "Your parents will be here tomorrow morning. They had a hard time caching a train or they would have been here sooner." He paused for a moment and looked Ginny in the eyes. Then he bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I am going to help you through this Ginny, I promise." And with that he turned and left. Ginny sat up for what felt like hours thinking about what had happened sense she woke up. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember before that. That was her last thought before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I hope you liked it. Please R&R 


End file.
